Onii-chan!
by Babyface Ketje
Summary: Itachi vokalis Akatsuki band nomor satu yang terkenal dengan kepiawaiannya memainkan gitar, merasa hidupnya sudah tak ada artinya. Dikarenakan konflik antara kekasihnya yang berujung dengan terpecahnya hubungan diantara kedua belah pihak. Disaat yang sama, produser rekaman memaksanya membuat ledakan musik populer bertema kanak-kanak. Ada lagi? Silahkan Read and Review...!
1. Prolog

.

.

.

Welcome to Babyface Ketje's present

.

.

.

.

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Onii-chan! (c) Babyface Ketje

.

.

.

.

 _Ketika semua masalah menimpa si sulung Uchiha_

.

.

.

 _Masalah percintaan_

.

.

.

 _Keluarga_

.

.

.

 _Profesi_

.

.

.

 _Ego, emosi, tercampur menjadi satu_

.

.

.

 _Canda, tawa yang terkadang menghiasi_

.

.

.

 _Monster kecil yang tiba-tiba datang tak diundang_

.

.

.

 _Bingung, disisi lain iba dan tidak tega_

.

.

.

 _Keisengan yang membuat masalah baru_

.

.

.

 _Membuat perubahan baru, dan satu demi satu masalah mulai terselesaikan_

.

.

.

 _Saat perpisahan terjadi_

 _Tinggal kenangan yang hanya dapat direkam ulang_

.

.

.

" _Sampai bertemu lagi, Onii-chan! Shion akan merindukanmu!"_

.

.

.

 _Dan, tinggallah kenangan yang membekas dari benak hatinya._

.

..

...

..

.

Genre: Drama, Humor/Parody, Hurt/Comfort, Angst-maybe

Summary: Itachi vokalis Akatsuki band nomer satu yang terkenal dengan kepiawaiannya memainkan gitar, merasa hidupnya sudah tak ada artinya. Dikarenakan konflik antara kekasihnya yang berujung dengan terpecahnya hubungan diantara kedua belah pihak. Disaat yang sama, produser rekaman memaksanya membuat ledakan musik populer bertema kanak-kanak. Belum juga berakhir, sang Mama dari artis top sekaligus model ini juga memintanya untuk segera menikah, karena suatu alasan yang belum bisa diterima dengan akal sehatnya. Disamping problem itu semua, Itachi kembali dikejutkan oleh sesosok balita yang menganggapnya sebagai kakaknya, dan ingin tinggal bersamanya. Itachi, Itachi, sungguh malang nasibnya.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Onii-chan! is coming soon**_

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

Keep, or delete?


	2. Chapter 2

Kembali lagi bersama Author yang menghilang selama beberapa abad lamanya. Dikarenakan suatu urusan yang penting, si Author harus Hiatus dari dunia per-fanfict-an selama beberapa abad. Dan setelah urusan penting si Author telah terselesaikan, si Author berniat kembali ke dunia fanfiction. Dengan akun lama, dan sedikit perubahan pada username-nya. Sekian, curhatan singkat dari sang Author. Atas perhatian para pembaca yang sudah menyempatkan dirinya mampir ke link fanfict ini, saya ucapkan,

Welcome to Babyface Ketje's fanfiction.

.

.

.

.

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Onii-chan! (c) Babyface Ketje

.

.

.

.

Summary: Itachi vokalis Akatsuki band nomer satu yang terkenal dengan kepiawaiannya memainkan gitar, merasa hidupnya sudah tak ada artinya. Dikarenakan konflik antara kekasihnya yang berujung dengan terpecahnya hubungan diantara kedua belah pihak. Disaat yang sama, produser rekaman memaksanya membuat ledakan musik populer bertema kanak-kanak. Belum juga berakhir, sang Mama dari artis top sekaligus model ini juga memintanya untuk segera menikah, karena suatu alasan yang belum bisa diterima dengan akal sehatnya. Disamping problem itu semua, Itachi kembali dikejutkan oleh sesosok balita yang menganggapnya sebagai kakaknya, dan ingin tinggal bersamanya. Itachi, Itachi, sungguh malang nasibnya.

.

.

.

"Cukup, aku sudah bosan dengan ini semua!" Ucap seorang gadis berambut _ponytail blonde_ menghempaskan masker dari mulutnya. Gadis bermata _aquamarine_ itu mendelik menatap lelaki berpostur tegap yang memakai masker sama sepertinya. Lelaki itu menatap bosan gadisnya. Sedikit menghela napas, sang lelaki memungut masker yang dihempaskan oleh gadis yang sekarang berdiri dengan berkacak pinggang menghadapnya. Oh, demi dewa neptunus, betapa ia sangat menyayangi gadis ini sampai-sampai ia rela memungut masker sekali pakai milik sang gadis.

"Pakai," bukan, bukan nada perintah yang ia tujukan pada sang gadis, melainkan nada datar seperti biasa yang ia lontarkan pada siapa saja yang membuatnya kesal. Gadis blonde itu masih bertahan dengan posisinya berkacak pinggang. Bibirnya bersungut-sungut tanda tidak setuju dengan perkataan sang lelaki yang menyuruhnya memakai masker di musim salju seperti ini.

"Kau tahu, Itachi-kun. Ini musim salju! Tidak seharusnya kita memakai masker di musim ini! Kau bisa membunuhku, dan membunuh dirimu sendiri karena sulit bernapas!" Sang gadis _blonde_ berdecak sebal. Lelaki yang diketahui bernama Itachi itu menghela napas gusar. Kalau bukan karena menghindari _paparazi_ yang ingin mengintip kehidupannya, mana sudi ia memakai masker setiap kali ia akan berkencan dengan kekasih _blonde_ -nya ini.

"Haish, kau tidak harus melebih-lebihkan dampak memakai masker, Ino. Aku tahu kau risih dengan masker tiap kali kita berkencan," ucap Itachi. Ino, sang gadis tersenyum miring.

"Kau tahu itu. Jadi kenapa tidak kita buang saja masker itu?" Ino merubah gaya berkacak pinggangnya menjadi melipat tangan di bawah dada. Mantel ungu selututnya sudah terhujani salju yang semakin lama semakin deras. Tapi tak ada satupun dari keduanya bergerak dari posisi semula.

"Kau tahu alasanku kenapa aku bertindak seperti ini," ucap Itachi masih dengan wajah datar. Nada suaranya terkesan melembut. Entah kenapa perasaannya berkata bahwa hubungan ini tidak lama lagi akan berakhir. Oh, tidak. Memikirkannya saja, membuat kepalanya migrain seketika. Apalagi kalau sampai terjadi? Tidak ada yang bisa memprediksinya.

"Kita putus!" Tuh kan, baru saja perasaannya berkata. Ternyata kali ini, takdir berpihak pada perasaannya. Bibir Itachi terkatup rapat di balik maskernya. Apa ini? Perasaan sakit macam apa yang ia rasakan ini. Ia menutup matanya sepersekian detik menetralkan emosinya akibat dua kata yang meluncur indah dari bibir Ino.

"Kenapa?" Entah apa yang ia ucapkan sekarang. Ia tahu betul kenapa gadisnya ingin berpisah dengannya, tapi ia malah bertanya kembali pada sang gadis.

Itachi sudah susah payah berjuang bertahun-tahun mendapatkan hati sang gadis. _Well_ , satu grup bandnya juga tahu bahwa Ino adalah kouhai-nya semasa SMA. Sudah sejak lama Itachi memendam rasa pada gadis penyuka bunga _cosmos_ ini. Dua tahun di SMA membuatnya bisa memahami sifat Ino, walaupun dengan cara men- _stalk_ ia, atau sekedar kepo kecil-kecilan dengan Sakura, sahabat sekaligus pacar adik kandungnya. Tapi, waktu dua tahun belum bisa membuat Ino jatuh ke rengkuhannya. Karena sesekali teman sekelasnya yang bernama Sai, ikut andil merebut perhatian si gadis cosmos itu. Sabar menghadapi masa setahun setelah kelulusan, ternyata takdir membuka jalan baru bagi Itachi. Ia lolos audisi band yang ia ikuti karena keisengannya, dan direkrut oleh produser sebagai vokalis band Akatsuki, yang belum ia ketahui anggotanya. Singkat waktu ia memahami dan mendapat cela untuk kembali mengetahui kabar tentang Ino, bahkan sampai tahap PDKT. Karena salah satu personil bandnya adalah sepupu dari gadis pujaannya. Siapa lagi, kalau bukan Deidara. Dalam waktu setahun, Itachi bisa mendapatkan hati sang gadis. Tapi baru berjalan 7 bulan ini, semua yang ia perjuangkan selama 3 tahun terakhir terasa sia-sia akibat sebuah masker. Oh, ayolah. Bukan maksud ia menyalahkan masker yang tidak bersalah. Tapi, egonya berspektakulasi bahwa ia harus melindungi gadisnya dari sekelompok _paparazi_ yang haus akan berita kehidupannya.

Ino berasal dari keluarga sederhana, bukan maksud ia merendahkan Ino dengan menutup-tutupi status mereka karena perbedaan kasta. Tidak, bukan itu alasannya. Itachi hanya tidak ingin hidup Ino yang tentram dan damai rusak oleh sekelompok orang yang selalu menembakkan blitz-blitz tak penting padanya. Biar Itachi saja yang berkecimpungan dengan pekerjaan yang dimulai karena keisengannya ini. Jangan sampai gadisnya juga ikut menelan pahitnya menjadi sorotan media.

"Kau tahu alasanku Itachi-kun. Selamat tinggal," oh tidak, bukan selamat tinggal yang ingin ia dengar dari bibir gadisnya, melainkan sampai jumpa, atau sejenisnya. Itachi menatap nanar punggung Ino yang menghilang dibalik pintu rumahnya. Well, benar sekali. Ia tadi bermaksud menjemput Ino untuk berkencan malam ini, dan- _ah,sudahlah_ tak usah dibahas lagi.

Itachi membalikkan badannya dan melangkah menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di depan rumah Ino. Ia menghempaskan bokongnya pada jok kemudinya. Mengatur napas agar emosinya terkendali, lalu membuka maskernya. Ia memijit keningnya yang terasa pusing, napasnya berat. Entah apa yang harus ia perbuat setelahnya, yang ia lakukan hanya berdecak kesal pada dirinya. Semenit kemudian ia menyalakan gas mobilnya, masih dalam keadaan flashback kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia kembali menghela napas, "Ya Tuhan, kenapa ini bisa sampai terjadi?" gumamnya. Dan mobilnya pun berjalan menuju mansion keluarganya yang megah.

.

.

.

.

"Tadaima," Itachi melepaskan mantelnya, disambut oleh butler mansionnya yang terpercaya, Izumo.

"Tuan sudah pulang," ucap Izumo. Itachi hanya melenggang tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada sang butler. Melewati ruang tengah pandangannya berserobok dengan adegan manis adiknya yang memangku kekasihnya sambil memandangi perapian. Oh ya Tuhan, apa bagusnya perapian itu?

"Eh, Itachi-nii," seru Si gadis _bubble gum_ yang spontan berdiri merapikan dirinya menghadap sang calon kakak iparnya kelak. Sasuke yang merasa terganggu dengan _moment_ indahnya dengan malas menoleh menatap Itachi yang tidak biasanya berwajah murung.

"Kenapa denganmu?" pertanyaan singkat Sasuke dijawab dengan dengusan khas Itachi.

"Sejak kapan kau peduli dengan kakakmu?" balas Itachi.

"Terserah," Ucap Sasuke malas. Sakura yang berdiri mematung bertambah kikuk, lantaran ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat ini. "Sasuke, kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu pada Itachi-nii. Itachi-nii baru pulang kerja, ia lelah," ucap Sakura sedikit membela Itachi.

"Cih, kerja dari mana? Dia baru saja akan berkencan dengan sahabat _babi_ mu," dengus Sasuke menahan geli.

"E-eh? Dengan Ino?" Sakura kembali menatap Itachi yang masih berdiri acuh tak acuh di tangga pertama.

"Jangan bilang kau putus dengan gadis pirang itu?" nah, tebakan sang adik tepat mengenai sasaran hatinya. Itachi mendengus sebal, ia memilih melanjutkan langkahnya ke lantai atas, daripada harus menerima ejekan mentah dari adik _rese'_ -nya itu. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya lugu. "Putus dengan Ino?" tanyanya pada Sasuke. Sasuke mengisyaratkan Sakura untuk kembali duduk di pangkuannya.

"Tidak, aku hanya meledeknya. Mungkin dia hanya bertengkar, seperti yang sudah-sudah," ucap Sasuke sambil memainkan anak rambut Sakura yang tergerai indah.

"Semoga saja," gumam gadis _bubble gum_ itu.

.

.

.

.

"Yo, semua! Apa kabar hari ini? Apa ada berita terbaru? Atau kita akan mengadakan _show_ lagi? Ha? Ha?" Seorang lelaki berambut hitam _spike_ menghebohkan seisi ruangan yang penuh dengan personil band Akatsuki itu.

"Kau terlambat Tobi," dengusan Deidara membuat si pelaku tersenyum paksa.

"Kau tahu aku ada sedikit urusan dengan si Pakun," Ucap Tobi asal. "-jadi, apakah ada berita baru kali ini?" Lanjutnya.

Lelaki berpierching menatapnya bosan, "Mungkin ini kabar gembiramu, tapi tidak bagi kami. Produser Kakuzu menyuruh kita membuat ledakan-"

"Oh, jangan harap aku akan ikut-ikutan menghancurkan gedung rekaman ini dengan bom. Aku bukan kriminal yang gila dengan uang," Potong Tobi dengan kedua tangannya yang diangkat sejajar dengan dada. Pein, alias lelaki berpierching itu berjalan mendekatinya dan,

 _BLETAK!_

Kepala _spike_ itu terkena bogem mentah dari Pein. Empat sudut siku-siku muncul di keningnya.

"Kita tidak akan melakukan pem-bom-an, bodoh!" Sungut Pein. Tobi meringis tertahan, "Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Entahlah, sepertinya aku tahu mengapa si mata duitan Kakuzu itu menyuruh kita membuat lagu itu," Gumam lelaki berambut merah dengan wajah _babyface-_ nya.

"Apa?" Timbal Deidara. Si rambut merah mendengus geli dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Mencari sensasi," Ucapnya dengan ekspresi wajah bak orang yang sedang membisikkan sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Cih, kukira apa," desis Deidara diiringi tawa geli dari si rambut merah. Lelaki satunya lagi dengan kalung berlambang _Jassin_ , mengangguk paham.

"Kurasa benar, apa yang dikatakan Sasori. Jarang sekali band _rock_ seperti kita mengangkat tema lagu seperti itu karena perayaan hari besarnya," Ucapnya kemudian. Lelaki berambut merah bernama Sasori itu berhenti dari tertawanya dan mendengus bangga. "Sudah kubilang kan?" Lanjutnya.

"Kalian terus-menerus membicarakan tema. Tapi tak ada satupun dari kalian yang mengatakan apa tema tersebut," Tobi kembali berprotes ria.

"Tema lagu kanak-kanak," Jawab lelaki berkalung itu. Lelaki itu mendengus melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah Tobi.

"Benarkah, Hidan?" Tobi mendekati lelaki berkalung itu dan menyentuh bahunya. Menatap lelaki bernama Hidan itu, dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"Tak usah memandangku seperti itu," Hidan menghempaskan tangan Tobi yang bertengger di bahunya. Sedangkan yang deihempaskan, hanya menatap kosong lelaki itu.

"Lagipula aku tak sudi dengan tema kekanakan ini," ucap Hidan. Bukannya marah karena tangannya yang dihempaskan secara kasar, Tobi malah berdecak gembira.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat bersyukur kali ini," gumamnya. Mata hitam legamnya tampak berbinar. "Oh, apa kita akan membuat _video_ _clip_ dengan background pink, atau lolipop?" tanyanya kembali dengan perasaan membuncah.

"Terserah apa katamu, tapi kami tidak setuju," tegas Deidara. Perkataan Deidara membuat Tobi terlepas dari khayalan tingkat tingginya.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanyanya horror. Wajahnya yang tadi tampak berbinar kini berubah menjadi tatapan tak ada gairah hidup.

"Hello, Tobi si penyuka pahlawan bertopeng. Kita ini band _rock_ nomer satu yang lagi naik daun. Lagipula kita selalu berkostum _gothic_. Masa', mau nyanyi lagu 'Potong bebek angsa' dengan aransemen _rock_. Iiiih, ogah deh eyke. Jadi lekong deh nih band," ucap Deidara dengan gaya khas waria dipinggir jalan, membuat para personil lainnya menahan geli, sesekali mendengus.

"Lagipula di musim salju seperti ini mana ada orang yang mau mengurusi hari anak nasional?" Tambah Hidan. Tobi tampak tak setuju, sebelum ia protes, Pein telah menyelanya.

"Tapi, tetap. Hasil keputusan ada di tangan Itachi. Dan, sampai sekarang si keriput itu belum juga datang," Gumam Pein bosan.

"Pokoknya aku setuju!" seru Tobi bersemangat. Ia tak mempedulikan tatapan horror dari personil lainnya. Yang ia lakukan sekarang adalah duduk manis di atas kursi khususnya yang berbentuk lolipop oranye sambil menunggu kedatangan Itachi.

 **Cklek..**

 **Blam..**

"Siang," pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba. Makhluk yang sedari tadi ditunggu, akhirnya muncul juga.

"Itachi," panggil Pein. Yang dipanggil hanya bergumam acuh, dan melenggang mengambil gitarnya dan duduk asal di sofa pojok ruangan.

"Hey, tak biasanya kau terlambat, dan err- murung?" kekeh Sasori melihat ekspresi di wajah sang _leader_. Itachi mendengus asal dan memulai memetik gitarnya.

"Hey, dengarkan kami. Kita ada misi kali ini," sergah Deidara. Petikan gitar Itachi terhenti. Ia menatap datar seluruh personil bandnya. Pandangannya seolah mengatakan 'Cepat apa katakan misinya?'

"Kita harus mengeluarkan lagu bertema 'Kanak-kanak'," seru Tobi spontan loncat dari kursinya.

"He?" Itachi masih bingung dengan keadaan yang ia hadapi. Tapi sedetik kemudian, otak geniusnya langsung mencerna setiap kata dan suasana.

"Tidak, aku menolak!" jawab Itachi langsung. Binaran di mata Tobi menghilang seketika. Sedangkan yang lain tampak tersenyum kemenangan.

"Ta-tapi," Tobi berusaha meyakinkan Itachi. Itachi menghela napas gusar.

Apalagi, sekarang, eh? Suasana konyol apa yang sekarang ia harus hadapi? Baru putus kemarin dari sang pujaan hati, sekarang malah disuruh membuat lagu bertema kanak-kanak. Kan _gak_ _matching_? Seandainya tema kali ini mengangkat tema kesedihan, kehancuran, putus asa, dan lain sebagainya, mungkin Itachi langsung menemukan _lyric_ dan nada yang pas untuk progress-nya.

"Nanti kupikirkan lagi, aku mau menjernihkan pikiranku," ucap Itachi dan berlalu keluar dari studio musik mereka.

"Ada apa sih dengan dia?" tanya Tobi yang serius menatap punggung Itachi yang menghilang di balik pintu keluar studio.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, _pig_!" sapaan Sakura gadis musim semi itu mengagetkan si gadis blonde yang sedang melamun menatap jendela yang menampilkan salju yang turun perlahan.

"Apaan sih, jidat! Kau mengagetkanku, tahu!" serunya tidak terima. Sakura terkikik kecil, ia mendengus menatap sahabat blondenya satu ini.

"Tumben kau melamun. Ada apa, eh? Kau bertengkar lagi dengan Itachi-nii?" ledek Sakura sambil menggosok-gosok tangannya yang tampak pucat karena hangat pemanas ruangan kebal dengan suhu dingin hari ini.

"Aku putus dengannya," jawab Ino asal. Sakura membulatkan matanya kaget. Ia mendekati Ino, dan membalikkan badan sahabatnya itu. Memaksanya untuk menatap iris _emerald_ -nya yang berkilat berbahaya.

"Kau tidak bercanda kan?" tanya Sakura menatapnya meminta penjelasan. Ino yang ditatap seperti itu mendengus menahan tangis.

"Tidak, aku tidak bercanda. Aku serius, aku bosan dengannya. Makanya aku memutuskannya," ucap Ino. Sakura mencengkram kedua bahu Ino pelan.

"Kau tahu kan perjuangan Itachi-nii selama ini? Kenapa kau egois? Aku tahu kau tak seperti ini Ino! Kau kenapa, sih? Jangan bilang kau masih menyukai Sasuke?" tanya Sakura keras.

Benar saja, kedua sahabat ini dulu memang sering bersaing merebut hati Sasuke adik dari Itachi. Tapi sudah lama Ino merelakan Sasuke untuk Sakura karena penolakan mentah pemuda emo itu terhadapnya. Dan Ino kembali harus kembali menahan rasa pedih karena kenyataan pemuda pujaannya lebih memilih Sakura sahabatnya ketimbang dirinya. Tanpa Ino ketahui, Itachi juga merasakan hal sama sepertinya, tapi dalam kondisi yang berbeda.

 _ **Tes..**_

Bulir air mata itu jatuh dari kelopak mata aquamarine itu. Tidak, Ino tidak membenarkan perkataan Sakura yang mengatakan bahwa ia masih memendam rasa pada lelaki emo itu. Ia menangis. Menagisi kebodohannya yang ia putuskan tanpa pikir panjang.

"Tidak, bodoh. Aku sudah tidak memiliki rasa pada ayammu itu," ucap Ino dengan suara lirih. Sakura merasa iba pada sahabat blondenya satu ini. Ia memeluk sahabatnya. Mencoba menenangkan suasana hati sang sahabat. "Menangislah, Ino. Menangislah," gumam Sakura.

"Hiks, Sakura," desah Ino sarat akan keputus asaan.

.

.

.

.

"Kyaaaaaaa," pekikan keras di mansion Uchiha itu membuat Sasuke mendelik menatap sang ibu tercinta, asal pekikan tersebut. Sasuke berlari kecil ke ruang keluarga tempat suara itu terdengar.

"Kaa-san?" Sasuke menatap sang ibu dengan perasaan khawatir. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menatap balik dengan ekspresi 'Sedang apa kau disini?'

"Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto bingung. Sasuke yang ditatap seperti itu menghela napas gusar. Siapa yang tidak kaget, sore-sore tentram begini, terdengar pekikan dari ruang keluarga, terlebih suara tersebut adalah suara ibunya sendiri. Anak mana yang tak khawatir, eh?

"Ada apa Kaa-san berteriak sekencang itu? Apa TV itu lagi?" tunjuk Sasuke malas ke arah TV yang menampilkan reality show _'Papa and Me'_. _Reality show_ yang menayangkan perlombaan antar keluarga yang diwakili oleh ayah dan anak.

"Lihat Sasuke! Betapa lucu bayi ituuu! Imutnya bayi kecil _blonde_ ituuu!" Mikoto bersorak dengan ekspresi gemas. Sasuke menatap bosan layar televisi yang menampilkan seorang ayah berambut nanas berwajah malas, dengan balita berambut sama seperti sang ayah, hanya berwarna _blonde_.

"Hn, keluarga Nara. Anaknya bukan bayi, Kaa-san. Anak itu sudah balita." ucap Sasuke malas, menyadari bintang tamu dari _reality show_ tersebut salah seorang teman lama sang kakak, Itachi.

"Terserah, lah. Kaa-san ingin anak lagiii!" pekikan Mikoto membuat kening Sasuke berkedut.

"Tidak! Kaa-san tidak ingat, umur Kaa-san sudah berapa?" Sasuke menatap Mikoto dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Sedangkan Mikoto seolah tak mempedulikan tatapan Sasuke.

"Kau benar, Sasuke. Hmmm,, bagaimana ini?" Mikoto seolah menerawang. Baru saja Sasuke akan melangkah meninggalkan ruang keluarga itu, tapi suara Mikoto kembali menghentikannya.

"Kusuruh Itachi saja membuatkannya untukku. Lagipula, hasilnya akan berwarna blonde juga rambutnya. Astagaaa! Cucuku, akan tampak seperti _Barbie_!" ungkap Mikoto.

"Yah, kurasa itu lebih baik," respon Sasuke.

"Tapi, akan lebih seru lagi kalau cucuku lahir secara bersamaan. Pasti mereka sangat menggemaskan. Satunya berwarna blonde, satunya lagi pink! Waah, cantiknyaaa!" seru Mikoto.

'Pink?' semburat merah muncul dari kedua belah pipi Sasuke yang tirus.

"Terserah Kaa-san," balas Sasuke sebelum berlalu meninggalkan sang ibu yang sedang berfantasi ria bersama cucu-cucunya kelak di masa depan.

.

.

.

.

Suasana makan malam di meja makan mansion Uchiha itu berlangsung secara hening dan hikmat. Sesekali dentingan sendok dan garpu mengiringinya. Merasa sudah selesai dengan acara makannya, Itachi berniat kembali ke kamarnya. Belum sempat ia beranjak, Mikoto telah menyelanya.

"Kau sudah selesai, sayang?" Sasuke yang masih memakan makan malamnya terhenti melihat Itachi yang menatap datar piring di depannya.

"Sudah, Kaa-san," senyum ramah Itachi seperti biasa membuat Sasuke mengernyit heran. 'Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, deh,' batin Sasuke.

"Umh, Kaa-san, dan Tou-san ingin berbicara denganmu," ungkap Mikoto. Sasuke mendengus mengetahui apa topik bahasan yang akan diangkat ibunya kali ini.

"Ada apa Kaa-san? Tou-san?" tanya Itachi. Sasuke kembali melanjutkan makannya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

"Umh, Tou-san dan Kaa-san sudah merindukan seorang cucu," suara tegas dari kepala keluarga itu membuat Itachi tertegun. Keringat dingin tampak mengalir dari tengkuknya, padahal cuaca di luar sedang terjadi hujan salju.

"A-apa maksud Tou-san?" Itachi menatap horror ayahnya. Sasuke yang sudah selesai dengan makan malamnya mendengus, ia meminum segelas air yang telah disediakan di sampingnya.

"Tou-san memintamu untuk segera menikahi kekasih blondemu itu, bodoh," cemooh Sasuke dengan seringai jahil di sudut bibirnya. Mikoto menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Sopan dengan kakakmu, Sasuke!" kalimat peringatan meluncur dari bibir Mikoto. Sasuke mendecih acuh tak acuh.

"Yah, seperti itu Itachi," lanjut Mikoto. Itachi masih tetap berada di posisi mematungnya.

"A-ada apa ini? Tidak biasanya Kaa- san seperti ini, ada apa? Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini?" Itachi tampak gusar dihadapkan dengan suasana yang menyempitkannya begini. Seolah semua masalah menimpanya bertubi-tubi. Bukannya memang seperti itu, eh?

"Kaa-san ingin cucu berambut pirang. Lagipula kekasihmu berambut pirang kan, sayang? Kenapa kau tidak cepat menikahinya?" imbuh Mikoto. Itachi menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, seakan ada sebongkah beton yang mengganjal lehernya.

"Ta-tapi kenapa Kaa-san tidak memintanya dengan Sasuke?" ucap Itachi berusaha mengalihkan topik. Mikoto tersenyum kecil.

"Sasuke masih terlalu muda untuk menikahi Sakura," jawaban singkat Mikoto membuat kedua Uchiha bersaudara itu memerah.

"Ta-tapi umurku juga baru 21 tahun, Kaa-san," sergah Itachi cepat. Mikoto baru saja akan berucap, tapi sebuah suara menginterupsi keduanya.

"Tou-san tidak menyuruhmu cepat menimang gadis Yamanaka itu. Tapi setidaknya pikirkan lah," ucap Fugaku dengan wibawa. Itachi mengangguk kikuk. Kali ini dia kalah telak. Baiklah, ia memang tidak berbakat dalam hal mengelak dari sergapan kedua orang tuanya.

"Baiklah, Tou-san. Akan kupikirkan," ucap Itachi pada akhirnya. Mikoto tersenyum bangga pada anak sulungnya itu.

"Baiklah, sudah selesai. Kalian boleh kembali ke kamar kalian masing-masing," ucap Fugaku.

"Selamat malam Tou-san, Kaa-san," ucap mereka berbarengan.

.

.

.

.

Itachi menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran _springbed king size_ -nya. Ia menghela napas frustasi mengingat problem yang datang padanya dua hari ini. Putus dari pujaan hati, ledakan musik tema kanak-kanak, dan sekarang ia diminta untuk menikahi sang pujaan hati yang baru saja putus dengannya kemarin sore. Oh, tidak mungkin ia akan mengecewakan sang ibu yang mengharapkan cucu _blonde_ dari kekasih _blonde_ nya itu. Memikirkannya saja membuat beban di pundak Itachi seperti bertambah beberapa ton. Tapi, kalau ia jalani juga sepertinya akan sulit. Apa dia harus mencari pengganti pujaannya yang berambut blonde juga? Atau mengajak pujaan hatinya itu kembali menjalin hubungan seperti dulu? Lalu bagaimana dengan lagu, dan studio musik? Itachi mengusap wajahnya kasar ia kembali menatap jendela balkon kamarnya yang tertutupi salju.

"Besok apa lagi yang harus kuhadapi?" gumamnya lirih

.

.

.

 _Hey Itachi tidakkah kau tahu, jika seseorang bertanya masalah apa yang akan dihadapi setelahnya, maka masalah baru akan muncul._

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

.

.

.

Keep or delete?


End file.
